A new begging But A broken past
by TheWayBackToYourHeart
Summary: Everything as you know it is changing can they cope with it or just give into despair?


Hey people this is my first story i am going to try and stick to it..i hope i can

( Do not own inuyasha :( if i did he would be in a cage now so he couldn't escape )  
>++++++++++++++++++++++++++ CHAPTER 1 -<p>

Don't you wish you could just escape from all the pain in the world?  
>Does anyone really know anyone at, all let alone the closest person to you?<br>Well thats what she was thinking now as she was standing in front of the sacred tree in her time. Her name Kagome Higurashi 18 years has long black hair and is on the short side about 5'4 but it works for her.  
>She is one of the nicest persons you will meet.<p>

She has a thin waist and is toned thanks to all the running around and walking she eyes are a chocolate brown, but when they are in the light they turn a dark saphire has an average chest not to big not to in all you could say she was very pretty.

"It's been over 3 years now since i've traveled back in time." She tought.  
>Kagome fell into a well on her 15th birthday and there she met Inuyasha a half has constantly been traveling back and fourth through the magic well to help him find the sacred jewl felt obligated at first since she was the one to break it<p>

But along the way it was the half demon she came back for hoping that one day she would have the strength the will power to tell him that along the way it was beacuse he lived she had a pourpose in power to fight and never give up.

The ability to fall in love with him.

Throughout thier journey they met some very interesting if not wierd was the PERVERTED monk has a hole in his hand from the half demon Naraku all of them are after.A hole was placed in his fathers hand and it will be passed to Miroku's son if he ever has one.

But he does not want to pass it on so he will not have a child until Narku is if they do not kill him the hole will get bigger and bigger till it completly swallows him whole one had to watch this happen to his father and he prays that it will never happen to him.

Miroky is skinny but he does have abs from slaying demons along side his has black hair that ties at the nape of his kind of looks like a rats has violet eyes and he hits on almost every woman he sees.

Second is a full fox demon kit named is the cutest thing you will ever is little and has a bushy tail considering he is a fox has green eyes and orange sticks to kagome like glue and considers her a mother figure.

He lost his parents to the thunder brothers hiten and manten but they are dead now thanks to and inuyasha fight a lot but deep down they do care for each other.

Next is story is the , her father, and her brother were assigned on a demon slaying mission to bad they didnt see it was a trap in order to kill had set a trap and it possed Sango's younger brother Kohaku and made him kill her father and all of thier tried to kill her but she how she wished she could have been dead.

Now she has joined Inuyasha's group and has helped them defeat Naraku.  
>Her and kagome have become so sisters at least thats how they saw each and Miroku have grown closer with each other and are now married with 1 child named Kikuna.<p>

Naraku has been defeated for a year now and sango and miroku have settled down and started a inuyasha and kagome are still looking for 3 more pieces of the jewel.

They already have gotten kogas shards and the one from is no longer was depressed and still wakes up crying from time to time but miroku always seems to calm her down.

Koga has given up on kagome and finally joined ayames and his two packs by marrage(spelling?) they are expecting thier first child in one month.

Kikyo has long been gone having from died in the fight with thinking about how that days was brought tears to her eyes.

FLASHBACK ((((()))))(((()))((())))((()))**********

He was almost dead everyone could breathing was shallow and the air reeked of miasma he had blood oozing everywhere clots and clots dripping from several cuts on his fighters were no diffrent but they were in better shape than Naraku.

"Today you die you will no longer destroy anymore innocent lives!"Said inuyasha

"Goodbye naraku! Burn in hell!"Kagome yealled getting her bow and arrow ready.  
>She wispered to herself. ' Midoriko please lend me your powers. '<p>

Just then a bright light bursted as soon as she let it go.

"Windscar" Inuyasha yelled as he brought his sword down and lights ran through the ground to naraku and through him.

No one was prepared when naraku went down laughing looked up at them and before he perished he knew he had to take his last regret he never did.

"Die kikyo! "As he said this he shot one of his tenticles and fell down lifeless and dead as the air blew away his ashes.

No one could make it time she was to far they could do was wathch as it pierced her watch as she fell helplessly to the they aproached her they saw she was coughing up was searching the group for a familiar face and when she saw it she could barley manage talking her voice came out scratchy.

"Inuyasha...im sorry for everything...please forgive me..i will always love you."As she said those words she did something no one thought she could do since she was clay, a single tear leaked out of her eye as she took her last breath lastly seeing her one love in the past before she clossed her eyes into nothingness.

Kagome could barley didnt matter that she had a slash along her side or on her felt sorry for kikyo,Never being able to stay with the one you be deprived of her life and live as an empty shell.

'At least she has finally found peace.' Kagome thought happily.

As she looked over her heart litterally broke if not for the tears on inuyashas face then from the words he said.

"Kikyo please...please dont go...don't leave me...not yet...you can't...i love you, please come back."By now he was on his knees and had kikyos head in his lap hunched over her.

Kagome tried to step near him "Inuyasha im sorry but she's gone thiers nothing we ca..."

Anything she had to say was cut off as he shoved her hand away.

"Dont tell me that...she's just sleeping ok just sleeping!"

"Inuyasha im sorry " Kagome said as a few tears leaked out.

Wishing she could take his pain he could love her like she loves him.

"I don't want your pity save it just bring her back."

"I cant, i wish i could but you cant bring someone back from the dead."

'You have no idea how much i wish i could bring her back even if you can;t love me i want you to be happy not like this.' Kagome thought as she broke down and cried more.

Just then sango stepped in "Kagome maybe we should go back to the village and let him have some time."

All she could do was nod standing up knowing it was best he needed to be alone and come to terms with what happened today.

So sango, miroku, and kagome all hopped on kirara and flew off into the sunset.

As kagome looked back one last time at her broken half demon from in the sky she knew he would take a long time to recover. She turned to the sunset and stared at it's beauty thinking

'How could something so beautiful still be possible on a tragic day? '  
>END OF FLASHBACK (((()))))((((())))(((())))***********<p>

With tears in her eyes kagome picked up her yellow bag and headed towards the old well house.

Dust tracked inside from the dirt brought in from the gravel the creaking door as she slid it open made her realize that it was getting long will it be before it breaks.

Everything does over time right.

As she jumped down the well her only thought was

' Yes we won the battle two days ago...but at what cost..the cost of a life and possibly the soul of the man she loves. '

Before she hit the ground she didn't notice one lonely tear drop hit the all around was blue magical night.

R&R THNKX HOPE YOU LIKED IT P.S. NO FLAMES PLEASE..


End file.
